


Coming Clean

by Tamari



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fighting's finally over. Written for Goldenlake's SMACKDOWN, Team George/Roger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Clean

**Author's Note:**

> AU: I kind of threw up on canon on this, to be honest. Alex was the main bad guy here and this is set after the coronation.

Roger of Conte was not usually a cuddler. To be completely truthful, neither was George Cooper. Later, they excused this lapse in judgement on the delirium caused by blood loss and heavy wounds.

George woke immediately, in the way of a thief. His left hand was twisted awkwardly and weighted down by something soft and heavy. He yanked it free and stared through bleary eyes at the... strands of black hair?

"George, you're awake," said Alanna from across the room. Her grin was wicked and she was tossing none other than the Dominion Jewel from hand to hand. "You're all healed up, I trust?"

George failed to sit. Roger hadn't stirred throughout the hair-pulling experience and his arm was still slung over George, confining him. Alanna's grin grew.

"You wouldn't let go of each other," she commented. "It was rather cute. Jon wants to talk to you both later. Last time I saw him, he was this wonderful shade of puce, so keep it up." She slid off her chair and came over to pat George's head before leaving.

"So much for secrecy." Roger stopped feigning sleep after the Lioness left the room to give George an exaggeratedly sultry look. "Want to scar the healer trainees for life?"

George groaned, but submitted to an embrace anyway.


End file.
